Life after Vampire knight eternal love
by camus.phua
Summary: Right after Yuuki gave up her life for kaname,she en tasked her two children both whom are girls to pass on her message"i want to give to you whom i love the world that i saw when i was a human." So the two pureblood children,Juuri and Ichihara,with the younger one due to thick hunter blood from the ancestress start their life with their other father at the moment human!kaname.RT-M
1. Chapter 1

Vampire knight is own by matsuri hino

{Prologue}

After Yuuki giving up her life for kaname,her two children,both who are girls Juuri the older female named after Yuuki's own mother and the younger one named Ichihara were told to find their other father kaname kuran who fathered Juuri and passed her last message to him"I want to give to you whom I love the world that I saw as a human."

Author notes: I was thinking that the younger child(zero's) will be a female since like we have not seen a female kiryu with silver hair and since the child look like yuuki with that hairstyle just in silver color,and since the child would not be pureblood so it is not like the older and the younger can have incest for pureblood heirs. The older one will probably end up with kaname anyway I mean did anyone notice that what Yuuki did is the same as her mother Juuri so it will probably be going in the same cycle.

Next chapter preview: "strange isn't it? The younger one,offspring born from a hunter and pureblood union would actually came out as a pureblood? The nobles and some other pureblood spectaculate that it might come from the child father thick hunter blood who actually came from the ancestress." Isaya shouto commented to kaname.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:Vampire knight is owned by matsuri hino**_

_**Since i believed Zero child the silver one is a female since the hairstyle the child sported os similar to Yuuki after she cut her hair short again( 76da715448aa426503843004035fe737/tumblr_inline_ ) just in silvered color with her older sister which looks more to kaname and Juuri clinging to her in the picture. There is no way the child is a male anyways with the child will be similar to shiki,though there is a chance the child will be like the hooded woman who was born from the humans. Besides we have have not seen a female kiryu and maybe fanfic introduced Zero's younger child as a male which looks more to yuuki than Ichiru just in silver colored so i put the child as a female here.**_

_**{Chapter one}**_

_**(Flashback to earlier on)**_

_**Kaname awoken and saw two children standing with one silver hair "guy" sitting down near his coffin and a girl standing.**_

_**"Nee san , he is awakes,.." the silver haired "guy" said to the older female, with kaname looking around his surroundings. Then he turn his attention back on the two kids in front of him," You two must be the offspring of yuuki and kiryu kun." While looking at the silver haired "guy".**_

_**"Nee san, it seems he have regain his memories, from what mother told us about her transition to a vampire and her memories, I did not think it will take that fast to regain the memories so it should not be long for him to regain his full pureblood vampire form." The silver hair vampire commented, with the older female clinging on to the younger one.**_

_**Hearing this, kaname then felt the silver hair vampire pureblood aura and commented" Strange, you who is the male offspring from the result of Yuuki and kiryu kun union is a pureblood."**_

_**"Pardon me ? Male offspring? The silver hair vampire scoffed." I am a female." While showing out her identification card with the female under the gender section.**_

_**"Female? My apologies then, since you look like kiryu kun long deceased brother,ichiru." Kaname apologized.**_

_**"Funny how everyone say I look like mother with this hairstyle just in silver colored." The silver haired vampire stated.**_

_**Walking forward, the brown hair girl recitied out the message their mother ask them to passed to their other 'father".**_

_**"I am Juuri and this is my sister Ichihara and like you suspect, we are here to passed on our mother message to you .**_

_**" I want to give to you whom I love the world that I saw as a human." Juuri quoted.**_

_**(current time at kaname reawakening party)**_

_**Takuma walking towards kaname,"kaname sama it seems that you have regain your memories,we were doubtful that it will work when yuuki sama performed that spell, based from her own situation,but not did anyone think that it will be that fast for you to regain back your memories with it being months as of current."**_

_**Kaname replied back" yes, I was a bit taken a back too. Thinking that it would be like yuuki taking ten years for me to regain my memories and please refrain from attaching the sama to my name as you can see I am a human as of current."**_

_**Takuma laughing it off bashfully,"forced of habit,but you are still a sealed pureblood and we are required to show you respect."while looking at Isaya shouto looming behind him and excused himself.**_

_**"strange isn't it? The younger one,offspring born from a hunter and pureblood union would actually came out as a pureblood? I was there myself during the birth of the child and were surprised at the pureblood aura. The nobles and some other pureblood speculate that it might come from the child father thick hunter blood who actually came from the ancestress who was once born from human parents." Isaya shouto commented to kaname while looking at the silver haired girl who walk in regally with her sister behind her albeit shy and not comfortable with those stares those nobles and pureblood directed at the girls.**_

_**" Look there is the girl who is born from that level D hunter and our queen union. Eww, child born out of wedlock ,while Juuri sama born from kaname sama and Yuuki sama is perfect, pure kuran blood." the whispers were floating around and Pureblood and noble's face scrunched up in disgust with it being paid no mind by the silver haired girl, Ichihara while her sister Juuri looking worriedly at her sister then back at the nobles .**_

_**With Ichihara showing those pureblood and nobles that she will not be downtrodden by those empty no brain comments by those stupid pureblood and nobles, she would not stood down to their level. Juuri then asked her sister to danced together for fun since no one will dance with her sister and her being low confidence and not willing to confront those pureblood and nobles that are speaking bad about Ichihara.**_

_**Juuri :"Ichihara,are you okay? "**_

_**Ichihara replied calmly "I am fine, Do not let these no brain imbeciles tarnish your impression of dad with them too quick believing what their surroundings told them. It is better off not listening to what they are saying. Though it is laughable that their way of speech, I cannot help but think that there are like different grades of meat and when digested, all becomes poop. "**_

_**Before long the party come to an end, Kaname closed group of friends gathered in the corner waiting for kaname to address them,"I would all of you to treat me as normal mutual acquaintance and guide me in things that I have missed out on while I was asleep with the world changing rapidly,I feel like I need to catch up on with time."**_

_**The kuran gang,takuma,ruka,akatsuki,shiki,rima and aidou : as you wish kaname sama.**_

_**Kaname then dismissed them and approached Juuri : Can we have a talk privately (while glimpsing at Ichihara) ,I believe I have some things to catch up on."**_

_**Ichihara :" I will be in the garden with Lily if you required my presence."(a abandoned wolf pup Ichihara adopted) nodding towards kaname and Juuri.**_

_**With Kaname and Juuri settled themselves at the couch with some tea served after Ichihara went out of hearing range.**_

_**Juuri : Ichihara is a sweet child, I know your history with her biological father, whilst you detest dad, to me dad is as of current a better father figure, I hoped you will put it past you whatever that happens in the past and not hurt Ichihara since you did not give off a really good impression."**_

_**Kaname responsed," you referred to kiryu kun as dad…I see he has taken good care of you, fear not, I will not harm kiryu san as I find her intriguing with her aura and calm attitude."**_

_**Juuri responded merrily," yes, she is indeed intriguing, loving nature while her attitude, mother always said she have an attitude that can be compared to you. Indeed it would not be wise to cross her, Ichihara as if butter wouldn't melt in her mouth managed to have covet loyal followers that bow down to her whim and believed me with those prideful people that are older than us, it is hard to make them lay down. Ichihara even managed to get Aidou to clear away those junk collection she found."**_

_**Finding kaname attention straying towards Ichihara, suggested for him to go to the garden and kaname excused himself.**_

_**Down at the garden, Kaname within minutes found Ichihara louging at a garden bench near the fountain playing with the wolf pup, Lily. Feeling kaname approaching but paid him no mind, Kaname then ask Ichihara, 'can I sit here?" Indicating the bench Ichihara was occupying at the moment. Gaining Ichihara's approval and taking a sit,"umm, this is awkward, can I ask you a question?**_

_**"**_

_**Ichihara nodded,kaname continued" Do you hate me? Because your mother did not choose to save kiryu kun?"**_

_**Ichihara responded back," No, though it seems you mess up your proverbs, it should be do your hate yourself or should it be do you hate me, though hate is a strong word ,probably detest or tolerate would be a better word?Since i am sure you at least tolerate dad to a certain degree to give mom hand in marriage to dad no matter for her safety. Not really though I have to say you did not give out a good impression based from your past action and you should try gaining back people's favour so it is tolerable at the moment .**_

_**I just feel bad about dad being like rug for you and the vampire community to walk over.**_

_**I have already suspected that mother apparently did not returned dad feelings, yes. She feels contentment but the desire apparently can be feel by you and she was devasted when you abandoned your life .**_

_**Though I have resent her for not saving Nee san by turning her human, I can withstand sunlight even though I am a pureblood because I have hunter blood in them with the pureblood and ironically is a trait dad have, a daywalker."**_

_**"But Nee san is another story, dad would like her to see the world…dad once said nee san is a chip off the block with her personality similar to aunt maria naïve and that she calls a spade a spade. Friendly to boot. Nee san will get along well with the humans. Nee san is a bit shy to make friends and a dead loss to interacting with people .I saw her looking towards the human kids playing basketball with longing that she wants to join in.**_

_**"Beisdes with you regaining your memory, it would not be long for you to regain back your pureblood form, mother is selfish, with her lamenting on her loneliness and misfortune when she is supposed to be focused on solving the politic problem tying down people and not wanting people to hate her. All the while running around chasing in the same pattern though it is not my place to comment on her mistakes and wrongdoings." Ichihara stated.**_

_**Ichihara then turn around and accessed kaname,"it would not be wise for you to try anything like what you did before you atoned it by giving up your life.(while giving kaname a look and glare)**_

_**Alongside mother giving up her life for you the one she loves, make good use of it and do things that will contribute to the community and going in a circle .**_

_**Go have some tanning too. Go do the things people usually long to do without wallowing in self pity and loneliness and actually solved the problem without all the suicide and hiding in corner because you hate yourself and that is just running away from problems.**_

_**Do not mind what other say, because they tend to be prejudice and are all sizzle and not steak."**_

_**Ichihara then stood up" now that is all settled unless you have anything to add on, shall we return? I tend not to leave Nee san to her own device, she is a dead man walking when there is no one supervising her ."sighing.**_

_**Kaname hearing this laugh amusedly. "and I could show you the advancement of science and technologies. We can even play kaurta and shogi alongside basketball or tennis later."Ichihara stated excitedly.**_

_**Kaname raised an eyebrown at the word' shogi" and "karuta" while tilting his head to the side.**_

_**Ichihara seeing kaname confused look explained" oh, shogi is kind of like Japanese chess though there is "GO" a broad strategy game too. "karuta is a sport to be able to quickly determine which card out of an array of cards is required and then to grab the card before it is grabbed by an opponent." **_

_**Ichihara,"before I forgot,here."handing a smartphone, to kaname who look at it confusingly.**_

_**Ichihara then elaborate" it is a phone but called a smartphone. You can surf the internet, play game, watch video , listen to music ,download application and finally video call someone ."**_

_**Ichihara then proceed to show kaname how to use the smartphone and give him the instruction booklet which she labeled how to use the smartphone for dummies. "You can stay out here a little while longer if you want, I will return back first. I will send someone to retrieve you when it is lunch since I am sure you are running on a human schedule as of current." Ichihara then walk back to the mansion.**_

_**Kaname smiled thinking that Ichihara is very different from kiryu zero. "Almost remind me of myself and yuuki, now that I thought of it." And wonder the days that would follow with the family of three family life.**_

_**Author notes:**_

_**For this fanfic, before anyone complain,I believed the younger kid with silver hair is a female since the child looks too much like yuuki when she cut her hair short with that haircut which is usually a female haircut just in silver color ( 76da715448aa426503843004035fe737/tumblr_inline_ ) and I do not get why do fanfics potray the younger child to be inferior to the older child since from what I see in the canon, the older child is clinging to the younger child.**_

_**I was thinking of portraying the younger one to have a similar personality to misaki from maid sama and haruhi form ouran high school host club and maybe have like a sisterly realationship similar to Jessica and krystal from the kpop group girls generation and f(x) and older child looks like juuri or kaname curls than yuuki to me but her personality is similar to maria + Yuuki which I am not so fond of which I believed if all the guys in vampire knight liked yuuki and spend time with her, Yuuki will probably choose all of the guys.**_

_**Even in the canon,I believed kaname will reawakens since I believed Yuuki would not send her two child or girls to kaname for nothing, it is only a matter of time and for the pureblood line, it is likely the older one will mate with kaname for pureblood heirs since the younger one will be like shiki, it is not likely for the younger child to be male and if it is a female maybe she can get together with those lone vampire knight males, like Isaya shoto.**_

_**p.s please review. With criticism,came improvement.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Vampire knight is owned by matsuri hino**_

_**{chapter 2}**_

_**When Ichihara walk into the mansion ,there is Juuri donning a badly charred torn apron along with her clothes and her hair wisp flying over her soot-filled face.**_

"_**Is this what I suppose had happened?" ichihara sighed, surveying the kitchen's mess.**_

"_**sorry Ichihara, I was just helping out the kitchen and trying my hand out on my own with those new recipes that I saw in cookbooks with them look so appetizing." Juuri apologized guilty.**_

"_**You should left the cooking and baking to the chef or someone who can handle it better, you do know you tend to turn into a loose cannon in the kitchen and I suppose you chase out the cooks and helpers who are trying to lend a hand." Ichihara stated wearily. Her sister tend to be a handful like their mom full of beans and happy go lucky.**_

"_**Clean the mess you created, with the help of the helpers.**_

_**While I tried to order some food." Ichihara taking matters into to her own hands while pinching her nose up. "okay but I call dibs on Chinese food." Juuri running off to clean up her mess. Ichihara sighed and went to order Chinese food while kaname just enter the mansion.**_

_**(With kaname)**_

_**Kaname just enter the mansion after clearing his head of thoughts and was thinking of spending some quality time with the girls that his miss out on unfortunely though he find it appalling that Yuuki sent her two daughters Juuri and Ichihara to him and cannot help but wonder if he did not regain his memories yet, would not it be awkward for the barely even met family. **_

"_**Clean the mess you created with the help of the helpers while I order some food." Ichihara voice cut trough his thoughts while brought him back to present time with him standing in front of the kitchen which look badly charred up. **_

"_**what happened here?" kaname spoke out his thoughts to which Ichihara returned the gesture "Juuri did. Do you mind Chinese cuisine? I afraid we have to order the food as you can see, the kitchen is unfortunely not in a good shape, and the other spare kitchen has not been clean yet so it is infested with some insects since it have been un habited for **_

_**long." Which kaname reply with a " I don't mind"**_

_**Not long after that, the family of three sat down in the dining room with the ordered food presented on the table lavishly. With Juuri impatience on trying out the food, the family of three dig in to the food quickly. With kaname and Juuri making small talk in between the meal. **_

_**Just then kaname asked" So what are you two girls doing now? Career wise." With Juuri enthusiastic reply" oh, I am taking over the vampire community matters along with schooling and Ichihara have started her own enterprise empire with her still schooling alongside her being the hunter president."**_

_**Kaname asked back' that is surprising, Pardon me. Aren't both of you supposed to graduated by now or am I missing something? And congratulations kiryu san for achieving being the hunter president which I have imagined to have been chosen among their brethren. Since I believe while you came from the hunters, you are under the vampire council and thus community."**_

_**Ichihara then spoke up," you might not know since you have been asleep for ten years, not what you believe to be hundred years, I am still in prestigious teiko middle school and nee san Cross high school night class. Apparently the association have changed, and with the new generation being much more open-minded than the older generation as times have changed. "**_

_**Kaname stunned that this is out of his calculation,' Pardon me but I don't quite catch the drift so apparently Yuuki is dead for reviving me, so where is kiryu kun? Shouldn't he stop Yuuki?"**_

_**Ichihara explain" Apparently dad have long past away before the ten years are up with those stress came deterioration and with mom still fixated on your death and her mental stability deteriorating rapidly which leads to her demise so what are you going to do now to amend it?"**_

_**With the mood turning gloomy at the dining table, Juuri then avert her sister attention:' Ichihara, can I have the baked Alaska that you made yesterday?" **_

_**Kaname shocked while glimpsing at Ichihara," you baked?**_

_**Juuri gleefully spoke for Ichihara,"oh yes, Ichihara makes the best deserts and food ever second after dad." Ichihara being a modest person," that is not true. Nee san, I still have a lot to improve on. And those are just amateur level. But you can have it if is still unscathed after that episode in the kitchen just now." **_

_**Juuri then teased her, ' you are just a perfectionist that you are. I believed the cake is unscathed…**_

_**After lunch, the family of three is lounging in the living room, Juuri then rush to Ichihara "Ichihara , can you help me with math? I swear math is a pain in the ass. I did not get satisfactory result during this level test and sensei propose to me that if I pass the makeup test, I will get to avoid summer school."**_

_**Ichihara said sternly to Juuri :' Did dad way of speech rubbed off you? Nee san as I have said many times, there is no elevator to success, you have to take the stairs, and Look at it at a different way, be creative, do not be influenced by other people which looking at the end product did it benefit you? if you just get the answers right using your own methods on your own pace.**_

_**It doesn't matter if you try and try and try again, and fail. It does matter if you try and fail, and fail to try again. The measure of success is not whether you have tough problem to deal with, but whether it is the same problem you had last year. People who fight fire with fire usually end up with ashes quoted from famous beings. **_

"_**Do you know why the turtle won the race? The turtle purposely picked a warm day, because the rabbit has thick fur, it becomes tired on warm days, the winner always has a way of winning."So basically if your so called classmates fail, are you going down with them? It does not matter if you take the slower matter, as long as you get the end results that benefit you. **_

"_**Be a horse of a different color besides those classmates of yours are just all mouth and no trousers." Ichihara continued.**_

_**Juuri :" If you don't want, I can ask father to teach me" averting her eyes to kaname checking his company progress report on his laptop.**_

_**Ichihara: 'So you this method, though some people try to remember by having in short form or making up a story,which ever way works. Understand now?"**_

_**With juuri nodding her head and running off . **_

_**Another unknown area**_

_**Another ancestor kuran is being revived, ancestor of kuran,born earlier than the current kuran kaname , Rido kuran(not to be confused with Yuuki's uncle,Rido). Meanwhile at a pure original hunter family similar to the kiryu, the family who the hooded ancestress's parents once came from and once the family which the hooded ancestress is born from. **_

_**Two years later,a Little girl with silver hair and amethyst eyes similar to the Zero kiryu but is a pureblood vampire similar to the hooded Ancestress, ironically the parents of the baby named her Zero in remembrance of Zero kiryu the previous association president before Ichihara. Not knowing that the baby is Zero kiryu himself or herself and the hooded ancestress reincarnation with those two people memory inside the baby which will be unsealed later on.**_

_**(Preview for next chapter)**_

_**People of the medieval times were once one of the best in misdirecting a person from his or her rightful path.**_

_**"All the king horses**_

_**and all the king's men,**_

_**could never put him back together again."**_

_**"Say,have you reached your limit?**_

_**"young kaname sat on his wall**_

_**but he breaked and had a great fall.**_

_**All of his loved ones could do nothing at all.**_

_**Until the real queen,broke his fall."**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Didclaimer: Vampire knight is owned by matsuri hino with the kuroko no basket characters owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**_

_**Female Zero, ancestor Rido. With maybe a little kaname/Ichihara.**_

_**To unnamed reviewer, at first I was thinking of shipping Kaname with Ichihara(the younger daughter with silver shorter hair) but then Zero may be a better choice since I was thinking of how to bring Zero back without being degraded anymore like in the manga which I detest. No worries,I won't ship the older daughter, Juuri with kaname since she looks weak to me, I rather an observant and can make Kaname be like himself heroine. Someone with goals to accomplished, not running around chasing guys which is more like a crush. I am offended that you think I will ship the older one with kaname since I detest Yuuki when she went from tolerable to intolerable.**_

_**{Chapter 3}**_

_**Somewhere in another place, another kuran mansion ,Rido kuran the ancestor of the kurans(not to be confused with Yuuki's parental uncle rido kuran), conceived even earlier than the current kuran kaname, born in the middle ages era from where they donned thick clothing, is revived.**_

_**At the hunter side (Flashforward to two years later)**_

_**A child who they have been waiting for so long is conceived on this very day. With a private party thrown to celebrate the long awaited child who have been conceived from two hunters who cannot have children before this and have prayed for the child, the miracle child. The princess of the hunter side and will replaced her parents when she come of age as the president of the hunter association .The child a female, who is surprisingly born a pureblood with silver hair and amethyst eyes similar to the hooded woman who long ago came from a human parentage. The child ironically is named Zero too, Akashi Zero. Born from the great feared Akashi Seijuro (who have red hair and amethyst eyes) and Akashi tetsuya(who here have silver hair and baby blue eyes and a female at that) .**_

_**On this joyous day, a private party is held for Zero's christening and humans and hunters alongside a few pureblood vampire who are open-minded attended the party. Akashi Seijuro then have a opening speech that thanked the quest from coming and then finally beckon his wife tetsuya to bring in Zero to show the crowd and for them to give their well wishes and gifts to Baby Zero with them pledging their allegiance and loyalty to princess Zero since many of her subjects adore her and for their loyalty to the Akashi clan.**_

_**Unknown to all , a prophecy have been prophesized and it goes" The one who have the power to stop the ongoing dispute between vampires and hunters approaches…born to those with pureblood ancestry flowing through her veins, born as the twelve month dies, born to those who have stayed equal to vampires and the moon will marked her as an equal and she will have powers that goes beyond. "**_

_**This prophecy who have been prophesied at Zero's birth, and passed around the vampire and hunter society with none knowing who was the one being prophesize for there is another baby girl being born with pure hunter blood though not a pureblood vampire like Zero but on the same day with Zero on the twelve month, the takamiya family though dimmed compared to the Akashi family, but managed to stay on equal grounds with the family though with their big ego named Sara takamiya.**_

_**Though there is two who fufill most of the requirements but the moon chooses Zero, unknown to people with them spectaculating it will be Sara since they did not know their beloved princess who is also an pureblood existed for precaution.**_

_**Though there is another dark secret that is kept tight behind the scenes with Zero's birth, her older brother though not a pureblood is being used for ancestor Rido to be brought back to life two years earlier. With the culprit being Akashi tetsuya older half sister mayuzumi chihiro for her holding a grudge against Akashi seijuro for not choosing her as his bride and jealous of her younger sister for her good fortune.**_

_**When Zero's older brother with dark brunette hair almost black from Akashi seijuro father side is being stolen by mayuzumi chihiro with Akashi seijuro while his wife is recovering from her labor , giving chase til they reached the kuran mansion where mayuzumi chihiro and her conspirators awaits to awaken Kuran rido the ancestor who they think can control with them reviving the kuran ancestor.**_

_**Out of their perceptions though, it seems the kuran ancestor while awakening managed to injured those conspirators and mayuzumi chihiro who fled upon the sight. When Akashi seijuro arrived at scene, it have been too late for the ancestor have eaten up Akashi Seijuro' son and while Akashi Seijuro did not hold Kuran Rido the ancestor responsible, the kuran ancestor riddled with guilt revert himself to a baby since he is too weak to keep his adult form after being asleep for so long. With Akashi Seijuro taking Kuran Rido the ancestor in to the household since he could not amend the situation or turn back time so he have to make do with the situation.**_

_**Back at the Akashi's household**_

_**With Akashi seijuro giving chase at mayuzumi chihiro for Zero's older brother born a two years earlier than Zero. Akashi Tetsuya was recovering from her labor from earlier, with high security being put up and strongest trusted friends the generation of miracles guarding her and her hope that her son can be retrieved back but alas the effort is in vain and her hopes crushed when she saw Akashi Seijuro came in with another foreign baby even with the brown hair, the eyes are bloodwine colored, not exactly red. Heartbroken by her sister betrayal and her firstborn death, she and seijuro make due with the baby and adopted kuran rido who they coincidently named rido too who stand in as Zero's older brother.**_

_**Ever since Mayuzumi chihiro betrayal, the Akashi family have taken desperate measure in security and holding a private party for Zero's birth where only the trusted attendees know Zero existed. Akashi Rido then two years old is mature and know of his surrounding standing guard and his parents worries by his younger sister with no memories of his previous life.**_

_**After the party at night during bedtime, Akashi Tetsuya and Akashi seijuro is reading a bedtime story to Rido after putting baby Zero to sleep with Akashi tetsuya holding on to baby Zero while she slumber. AKashi tetsuya then asked a question to Rido asking whether he will protect Zero his younger sister at any cause which have Rido agreeing readily influenced by those philosophical stories that tetsuya read to him, since Seijuro mention those fairytale story is a disturbance and only for delusion people which will not happen in reality as they served not prupose and calling those mary sue and prince saving the damsel in distress dull with the happily ever after that is set in stone which will make Rido stupid saying that one want something,they have to work for it .Though once in a while tetsuya do read fairy tales to Rido.**_

_**Seeing Rido's answer made Tetsuya a bit relieved, not before making Rido doing the pinky promise which Rido comply even though like Seijuro he thinks it is childish.**_

_**That night when after reading a story to Rido ,when Seijuro foresee something bad is going to happen with the Mayuzumi chihiro and her gathered accomplices still on the loose discussed on keeping Zero at the mansion without the windows and Fidelius spell casted around the house that will keep the family hidden used to conceal a secret inside an individual's soul; the being who houses the secret is known as the Secret Keeper. A dwelling whose location has been protected by this spell is then invisible, intangible, unplottable and soundproof. This is an extremely old spell, one of the most ancient of all. As long as the Secret Keeper refused to speak, Anyone could search the village where the particular being was staying for years and never find them, not even if the seeker had his nose pressed against the particular being sitting room window.**_

_**Unknown to Rido the ancestor and Zero who have been engaged also on that day where the parents feeling it better for Zero to be engaged among family members and Rido can protect her which they told Rido when he is three and standing since he is a pureblood and mature which Seijuro and tetsuya did not mind and even though of him as their son which alleviates the pain of the loss of their biological son.**_

_**Back at the kuran's main mansion**_

_**Kaname kuran have been having a peaceful life with his two daughters and he officially adopted Ichihara as his daughter since she is actually family in blood too. Though Juuri many disastrous concoctions which he find a miracle that have not burn down the house. With Ichihara remedy Juuri mistakes and keeping an eye on Juuri. He felt that both girls are opposite and balance themselves out with Juuri being bubbly, clumsy, not very bright in academics and fainthearted while Ichirara is calm, composed ,smart in academics wise , quick on thinking , much like himself. A tough opponent if he goes up against her. Now, she keep her hair long, medium wise length with no the bangs tied to one side and forehead exposed(kind of like AOA seolhyun hairstyle just in silver colored), she looks different from kiryu kun and his brother.**_

_**"Father." Ichihara calls cut through his thoughts, speak of the devil…."This mail have been addressed to you though there is no return address." Kaname thank her for the giving him the letter and sent her on her way before examining the envelope and see that Ichihara is right about the return address and then unseal the envelope and out fell a page that is torn from a book and a piece of paper. He read the page that is torn from a book first that goes:**_

_**"People of the medieval times were once one of the best in misdirecting a person from his or her rightful path.**_

_**'All the king horses**_

_**And all the king's men ,**_

_**Could never put him back together again.' "**_

_**Then he continued reading the piece of paper**_

_**"Say have you reached your limit?"**_

_**"young kaname sat on his wall**_

_**but he breaked and had a great fall**_

_**All of his loved ones could do nothing at all.**_

_**Until the real queen ,broke his fall."**_

_**"The fake queen you have set on the throne who did not solved the problem which is going in another full circle, foolish child you should have be observant and check care for now the real queen has appear and it would not be yours. Heed this warning, another war may be start, carefully check through your allies and do not mistreat you loyal members for everything is happening again to compensate your foolish action, the world shall revel through it again in dispair. "**_

_**Kaname after reading through the warning with no sender called seiren and takuma to investigate on the sender of the envelope. He went through the contents in his head again, the warnings, which he did not understand on the fake queen part. He did everything for Yuuki so there is no need for her to do anything already anyways so why is it….a miscalculation? It could not be…..then who is the real queen, Yuuki is born from pure kuran blood so why…even though she is deceased and following her footsteps will be Juuri so unless we have another queen which I am sure is a fake that I have to get rid of for threatening Juuri position.**_

_**Seems like we would need another knight again. Kaname thought.**_

_**Not knowing his beloved first love the hooded woman is back, her reincarnation also Zero kiryu 's reincarnation with the memories of the two past lives sealed, the real queen.**_

_**Author notes: sorry for the inconsistencies, I keep changing the chapter since I am not satisfied so chapter may vary and Ichihara is the president of the association after Akashi Seijuro so the above of Zero birth and kuran Rido the ancestor is flashback and Kuran Rido looks exactly like Kuran Kaname in the Manga/anime without the Heterochromia eyes. No kaname/the older daughter Juuri,I am just saying canon wise, after Yuuki death, it is possible that Yuuki send her two daughters to him for I do not believe she will send them who is older than kaname as he is a human for no reason. Besides it is possible that kaname and his daughter will mate in the canon for the pureblood kuran line to continue after he regain his memory, it is just happening in the same pattern again like Yuuki situation only this time it is yuuki sacrificing for kaname to turn him human like yuuki mother to yuuki and he will regain his memories after ten years. The other pairing I considered at first to be Kaname/Ichihara. I started this story to prove Zero's child is a daughter at first and for people in the fanfics who usually wrote the older child superior than the younger one while I perceive from the canon, the older one is faint hearted and cling to the younger one while the younger one is more composed and to elaborate more on the hooded woman, I mean kiryu are the first hunter to have direct contact with the hooded woman blood so should there be like pureblood born for Zero's child, thick hunter blood . I mean I find the kaname/hooded woman to be very compatible than Kaname /yuuki so no way I will paired kaname/older daughter.**_


End file.
